


Unleashing Monsters

by Liontalon



Series: Five-oh-First Business [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liontalon/pseuds/Liontalon
Summary: Echo and Kix wake up in an uncomfortable position, one which leaves both wanting revenge. But, first, how are they going to get down?





	Unleashing Monsters

When Echo came around he felt odd, groggy even, like when the medics drug you out of your head. But more than that, he just felt off, his whole sense of equilibrium was gone. He couldn’t tell up from down, right from left. And the pressure building in his head wasn’t helping.

He made to move his hand in an instinctual attempt to relieve the pain, but quickly found he couldn’t move, at all. Panic set in as something held his limbs in place, despite how much the ARC strained against it. Even his head wouldn’t move.

The surge of adrenalin chased away any lingering drowsiness –which he figured he could thank some drug for. Forcing his eyes open, he couldn’t help the tiny squeak of terror that slipped out.

If he was panicked before he was petrified now.  

The ‘ceiling’ was very far away, and going by the ships and service droids on it, it wasn’t the ceiling. He was in the hanger bay, no, _on_ the _ceiling_ of the hanger bay. Echo had never had a problem with heights, but, he’d always had a jetpack or parachute in the past. Now, he had none of that, and no idea as to what was holding him in place. Though, he was very glad he hadn’t managed to get free before.

Biting down his panic he focused on how he was going to get down, preferably safely. It was the the night cycle judging by the lack of personnel in the bay, only a few droids rolled around beneath him. And he knew that they wouldn’t respond to any cries for help, it wasn’t in their programing. His helmet’s comm. was disabled as well –the annoyance of knowing someone had messed with his helmet momentarily out weighted the panic.

A trooper’s bucket was sensitive, and most troopers, Echo included, had it set up a certain way. For someone to mess with those configurations was unheard of, since it could prove deadly in a war zone. The inner working of a trooper’s helmet was the one thing that was off limits during any sort of prank wars. Yet, his helmet had been completely disabled, stranding him.

The shriek next to him would have made him jump if he were able to do so. Instead, he stiffened at the unexpected noise and tried to calm his racing heart. With his head stuck to the durasteel Echo was unable to look and see who his unfortunate companion was. The scream had, thankfully, died down to a slight whimper after a few moments, and Echo knew he should probably make his presence known.

“So, do you know how we came to be in this unfortunate situation?” Echo tried to keep his tone as light as possible, not willing to allow his own fear to be known.

The other trooper’s breathing hitched at the unexpected voice, and it took him a moment to respond.

“Echo?” he asked weakly, and Echo was able to place the voice.

“Yeah, Kix, it’s me.”

“Your helmet disabled too?”

“Yeah.”

“Wonderful.”

They hung there in silence for a few long moments, Echo started contemplating how they had found themselves in such a position. Or more precisely, who was responsible for it. However, it wasn’t long until Kix’s breathing started picking up again.

“Easy, Kix, I don’t need you hyperventilating. We’re fine, whatever idiots stuck us up here were certain that the adhesive they used would hold. Just try not to move around too much. Day shift will be here before we know it, and someone will pull us down, okay?” he tried to calm the medic.

“Y– yeah… just not too fond of heights,” Kix said, shakily.

“It’s okay,” Echo thought a minute to find something to take the medic’s mind off the situation, “Who do you think are responsible?”

“Uh... Someone who had access to medbay, I recognize the after effects of what we use to knock out unruly patients.”

“Would it have to be a medic, though?” Echo pondered, “I can’t see Coric involved, and the younger medics don't have the guts to do it.”

“I agree, but regretfully it wouldn’t be that hard to get a hold of something if you’re there while it’s busy.”

“Has anyone been hanging around after the last battle?”

“No one unusual–” Kix cut himself off, as if coming to a realization. “Those blasted _chakaar!”_

“Who?”

“Jesse and Hardcase,” Kix growled, “Both were injured in our last battle, minor injuries, minor enough that the probably could have gotten away with hiding it. Instead, both were underfoot in the medbay. I was too busy to think it strange at the time.”

“Okay, that explains you, but Fives and I didn’t get back until a few hours ago. I haven’t even seen Jesse and Hardcase, yet.”

“They saw Fives though, I saw them talking outside the barracks.”

Echo was silent for a few moments, as he realized his brother’s involvement in their current predicament. Yes, he could see Fives taking great joy in a prank of this magnitude. This one would definitely go down in the record books.

“I’ll kill him,” Echo finally growled, with certainty in his voice.

“I’ll help.”

Echo made a noise in agreement, but his attention was drawn by the doors at the other end of the hanger opening. Two Jedi, followed by their clone officers, entered in deep conversation. They moved through the hanger swiftly, not once did they look up.

“I wasn’t aware General Kenobi and Commander Cody were on the _Resolute,_ ” Kix whispered.

“Should we ask them for help?” Echo asked reluctantly.

“We’ll never live it down,” the medic groaned.

“We’ll never live it down anyway, what’s worse our COs or the ship’s crew?”

“You’re right, I’d much rather get down from here and live with the humiliation.”

Echo sighed, the Generals were directly under them now, moving quickly toward a ship. It was now or never. Kix was right better to get down now and live with it.

“Uh, sirs, sorry to interrupt,” Echo called, face burning from the mortification.

Those below them froze at the unexpected voice, glancing around for the source.

“Up here, sirs,” Kix called.

Four heads snapped upward, then one of the helmeted ones lowered with an audible groan. General Kenobi was staring at them with an expression of utter shock, and, while his helmet hid his face, Commander Cody’s posture showed the same. General Skywalker looked torn between amusement and the exasperation Captain Rex was feeling.

“Kix, Echo?” Skywalker called.

“Yes, sir,” the humiliated troopers responded in unison.

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not, sir,” Kix responded sullenly.

Kenobi was poorly hiding his chuckles behind his hand, while Cody’s shoulders were shaking in obvious mirth. Rex was alternating between glaring at the Commander and at them. Echo had the sudden realization that they would be taking the brute of the Captain’s anger. He also realized, with a sinking feeling, that this story would quickly be spread to the 212th and from there the entire GAR.

“I suppose you like some help getting down?” Kenobi asked with a grin.

“It would be much appreciated, sir,” Echo replied, trying to remain respectful despite his dark thoughts. Those three would pay for this.

Both Jedi reached out their hands and an invisible force grabbed him. Echo tried to keep calm as they the pulled on him, though it was hard when the sound of his armor straining reached his ears. That wasn’t a good sound. The Jedi’s brows furrowed and the pressure on him increased until the was a foreboding crack.

Echo couldn’t help but flinch at the horrible sound of plastoid breaking, and then the despair of realizing it was his own armor making that sound. The Jedi released their grip on him as soon as they heard the armor breaking. And Echo was no closer to being free.

“You alright, Echo?” Skywalker called, worry lacing his voice.

“Yes, sir,” Echo replied, unable to keep the despair out of his voice.

“Sorry, Echo,” Skywalker replied, before turning to Kenobi, “That’s not going to get them down, at least not without killing them first.”

“I’m afraid you’re right, whatever was used to stick them up there is quite strong,” Kenobi said, running his hand down his beard.

“Sirs, should I call maintenance to see if they could help pry them off?” Rex asked.

“Yes, I think would be for the best, Captain,” Kenobi nodded.

While Rex moved away slightly, the first few clones of the morning shift were starting to arrive. Much to Echo and Kix’s embarrassment. And noticing the Jedi’s attention on the ceiling were quick to find the source. Chuckles rose throughout the hanger, as more troopers showed up the louder it became.

“I’d rather be facing a battalion of Commando droids, unarmed, and naked than this,” Kix muttered.

“I’d join you,” Echo responded, wondering if the heat in his face was due to embarrassment or from being suspended for too long.

“Are there regs against killing our brothers?”

“Unfortunately, but I think if there’s ever a time to break them, it would be now.”

Finally, a scissor lift was brought over –probably the same one that was used to stick them up there– and the Captain, along with a few maintenance clones, started their ascent to Echo and Kix’s level. It was just high enough that they could stand without hitting their heads on the ceiling. 

“Well this is a fine mess, you’ve gotten yourselves in,” the Captain commented, as the other clones started investigating the substance that stuck them up here.

After what seemed like hours of being poked and prodded, and with the odd comment from the Captain, one of the maintenance clones looked at Rex. Echo thought his name was Scott, or something like that. Honestly, he was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

“Well, sir, we think that using a torch we could melt the substance away, therefore freeing them. Though, I can’t offer much hope for their armor,” Scott said.

Rex nodded, ignoring any protests from the owners of said armor.

“Do what you need to.”

After hours of slowly melting the black substance, and an uncomfortably awkward method of freeing one body part at a time, Echo and Kix were free. With the majority of their armor unrepairable. A few pieces, like their chest plates, survived. But most, including their helmets, were forever coated in the blasted, irremovable substance. Which did not help their moods.

“Well, I won’t punish you further, the loss of your armor is punishment enough. But, I hope this teaches you that nothing good come out of prank wars,” the Captain said, as they stepped off the scissor lift.

Kix and Echo were clothed in nothing but their bodysuits, holding the small remains of their armor. At the moment, neither felt like correcting the Captain. Their pride had been shredded, their armor was gone, and they just wanted this day to be over.

“Yes, sir,” they mumbled, trailing after the Captain, faces flushed with embarrassment.

“Would you like me to deal with the ones that stuck you up there?”

Echo paused, glancing at Kix who also looked torn, before his eyes took a dark tone. Kix’s expression mirrored his own and he nodded, they would deal with this themselves.

“Thank you, sir, but no, we’ll deal with this.”

The Captain paused, giving each of them a stern look.

“I need them in fighting shape, no maiming, no killing, and for sanities sake no pranking!”

Both troopers stared straight ahead, neither saying anything, after a moment the Captain sighed and shook his head.

“Kix, you’ll have to get replacement armor down in supply. Echo, I’ll have to put in a replacement request for your prototype ARC phase II armor. I can’t guarantee anything though, I can’t imagine they’ll be happy you lost it outside of battle.” 

Echo grit his teeth at the Captain’s words, giving him a sharp nod.

“For now, you can use a kit from supply. Get some rest, I’m sure you didn’t get any up there.” 

“Yes, sir,” both troopers responded.

They both watched the Captain walk away, before turning toward supply, each simmering in uncontrollable rage.

Getting their replacement plates nearly turned into a bloodbath when the ship’s supply clone made a comment on the incident. Apparently, nearly all the ship’s personnel already heard the story, though they weren’t sure what that meant about the 501st. Each of them were finally kitted out, with only minimal damage done to the supply clone. Kix, with mismatched painted, battle-scarred plates, and shiny, new ones. Echo’s whole kit was that of a shiny’s, since ARC plates didn’t match up with regular phase I plates.

After a quick stop in the barracks, which were deserted, to drop off the remainder of Echo’s plates, they headed toward the mess. Both on a war path. Troopers that saw them on the way gave them second glances, trying to reaffirm what they saw. A trooper with partially, painted and worn plates; and a shiny who didn’t move like a shiny. Both of whom were storming through the corridors.

They made it to the mess in record time, and entered like the harbingers of death. The mess went silent, all eyes turning toward them, including the three pairs they were looking for. Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives were staring at them in utter confusion and incomprehension, at least they were until Jesse recognized some of Kix’s plates. Then he paled drastically and bolted, the others stood and stared after him in confusion.

Kix, though wasn’t letting him get away without a fight. He made to lunge at the fleeing trooper, and would have thrown himself across a table if Echo hadn’t caught him by the back of his armor. Kix swung around and glared darkly at him through his visor, but Echo was already striding toward the other two.

“Let him go,” Echo mumbled to Kix.

Fives and Hardcase seemed to finally realize just who was bearing down on them, and were looking for an exit. But it was clear that there would be no escape as the two drew near.

“Echo, Kix, come on it was just a joke,” Fives laughed nervously, holding his hands up in surrender. Hardcase just gulped beside him.

Echo had come a stop a few strides away, he had shifted his weigh to his heels and crossed his arms. Even in a shiny’s armor he managed to look intimidating, enough so that Fives took a sliding step back, only for his shins to hit the bench. Kix had come to a stop a step behind Echo, and imitated his posture, though his glare was more directed toward Hardcase, who was wearing a sheepish smile.

“Echo?” Fives asked, after a few long moments of silence.

His question made Echo tilt his head slightly, as if considering something. And Echo was, he trying to determine if this was worth the trouble. But then he remembered Kix’s terrified cries, his own first few moments terror. Yes, he decided, it would be worth any trouble to get back at these _shabuir._

“This means war.”

With those three words, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the mess, Kix followed a moment later.

The mess was left in silence, the troopers there couldn’t believe what just happened. Echo, quiet, by-the-book Echo just declared war on his own heart brother. And Kix, no-nonsense Kix had backed him up. Something happened. Something big. And the troopers of the 501st were determined to find out what had caused such out of character behavior.

But before they did anything, they watched how Fives and Hardcase would react to the declaration. Both troopers stood wide-eyed, staring at the closed door. Hardcase was slack jawed, and Fives looked like he had come to some sort of horrified realization.

“What have we done?” Hardcase asked softly.

“We unleashed monsters,” was Fives quiet reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from fanfiction, I'm probably only going to move one more from this fandom over.


End file.
